In many circuit board designs, jacks, plugs or other types of devices must be mounted to the edge of the circuit board. The process for attaching these type of devices to be circuit board edge is time-consuming and lacks accuracy of placement. One must manually hold or devise an external fixture the device in the proper position at the edge of the circuit board and then solder the device to the circuit board without allowing the device to move relative to the circuit board during soldering. This requires a steady hand of the operator or very complicated and expensive fixtures or machinery.